This invention relates to a method for removing a floor finish, to a removable floor finish and stripper, and to a floor coated with such a finish and stripper.
Ultraviolet (xe2x80x9cUVxe2x80x9d) light curable coating compositions typically provide a desirable combination of properties including rapid cure, high gloss and good durability. Due to these properties and their generally good scratch and detergent resistance, UV light curable coating compositions have been used as floor finishes. Eventually, even a UV light cured floor finish will show the effects of wear, and will require removal and renewal. UV cured floor finishes generally are not regarded as being removable using conventional chemical floor stripping agents. Instead, more aggressive removal techniques such as floor sanding typically must be employed. This can cause potential dust problems in the workplace and can remove a portion of the underlying floor surface. This has discouraged the use of UV cured floor finishes, particularly on vinyl tile, vinyl sheeting and other resilient flooring materials.
The present invention provides, in one aspect, a method for removing a UV cured floor finish from a floor, comprising the steps of applying to the cured finish an inhomogeneous stripper composition containing at least one polar solvent, allowing the stripper composition to contact the finish for sufficient time to soften the finish, and removing the softened finish from the floor by mopping, vacuuming, mild abrasion or other measures that do not remove substantial portions of the floor. In a preferred embodiment, the polar solvent is denser than water. In a further preferred embodiment, the stripper composition has a diffusion rate through the cured finish greater than about 7xc3x9710xe2x88x927 g/cm2/sec.
In another aspect, the invention provides a strippable floor finish kit comprising a UV curable floor finish composition and an inhomogeneous stripper composition containing at least one polar solvent.
In a further aspect, the invention provides a floor coated with a UV cured floor finish covered with an inhomogeneous stripper composition containing at least one polar solvent, wherein the stripper composition softens the floor finish and permits removal thereof